The Other Side
by Cherry0214
Summary: Will be R! Two different Dimensions , two differnt worlds. What happens when they clash?
1. Who the Hell are You? Betaed now

WARNINGS: This story will have some serious angst. I'm warning you right now. This is also another Harry/Draco slash story, so beware! If you have a problem with gays I suggest you hit that little arrow going BACK right now. There will also probably be abuse, self-harm, and drug use.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and Co. belongs to J.K Rowling. I will probably have songs littered throughout here every now and then that belong to various people, I'll tell you when we get there. I got this idea from a few fics I read, and I am NOT stealing anything. The plot is loosely based on them but things are oh so different. If you accuse me of plagiarism, go ahead, but keep reading and you will know you are wrong.

A/N: I've decided not to bother my beta for this story's first chapter because I want to know what you guys think first. If you like it and I continue, I'll ask her to do this story as well. This is my second fic and I hope you like it, though I am NOT stopping Wrong Turn...it's my baby and I love that story. You don't have to worry. This may be a little confusing at first because of the different dimensions, but I will have the one we all know and love in normal print, and the one I am making up in italics. Also, this is the first time I am trying to do anything more sexual than kissing, so don't get mad. I've read a lot so hopefully it won't turn out bad. This will go pretty fast at the beginning, but that's just because I want to get it to the point where the two dimensions collide, then it will slow down.

Chapter 1: who the hell are you?

_Harry woke up with a nice warmth curled up next to him, and he possessively wrapped an arm around the waist of the figure sleeping next to him. Taking a deep breath Harry stretched and kept his eyes closed, waiting for his lover, his boyfriend, to wake up._

"_MM," came from the person sleeping next to him, "Harry, you awake, baby?" Harry didn't move, keeping his eyes closed, and trying not to laugh. A chuckle came from the young man next to him and soon a smooth, long fingered hand came up to his bare chest, caressing his skin. "I know you are," was heard before Harry gasp with pleasure. _

"_Damn you, you vixen," Harry laughed as he opened his eyes to look at the blonde-haired beauty next to him. "Morning, gorgeous," He smiled, kissing the blonde's nose. _

"_Morning. So, Harry, what are we going to do today? See Ron and Hermione?" _

"_Yeah, Drake, why don't we?" Harry smiled happily, glad Draco was finally calling them by the first name instead of Weasley and Granger, or worse, mudblood and Weasel. _

"_When did you stop calling me 'Draco'?" Draco asked suddenly._

"_Hm? Oh, I don't know. Don't you like Drake?" _

"_Oh, I like it alright," Draco snuggled closer to Harry, pulling the raven-haired teen more onto his chest. _

"_I love you, Drake," whispered Harry as he laid his head on Draco's muscular bare chest._

"_I love you, too." And with that they both fell asleep again, even though it was around lunchtime on a Saturday._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Fuck off, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Draco, who was doing to same thing.

"Go to hell, Potter!" Draco yelled back in equal malice. But before either of them could cast any spells Professor Dumbledore strolled over to them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, your childish antics have earned you a new punishment." He slipped his half-moon spectacles off his wrinkled face and pinched the bridge of his nose before slipping them back on his face. "You give me no choice, things are beginning to get out of hand. For the next month you two will be confined to an area of the castle, and you will not be aloud out of there except for quidditch." He put up a hand to silence the boys before they began complaining. "You will have lessons in your rooms by yourself. Meals will also be brought there by house elves."

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "We hate each other, we'll slaughter each other in our sleep!"

"This will be taken care of. If you try to harm each other, you will be put in immense pain. Very handy spell, I might say."

"Professor!" Draco yelled, "If you do this my father will hear about it!"

"And what, Mr. Malfoy, will he do, may I ask? We both know he is no longer a follower of Voldemort, all threat to me is gone. He can't tell me how to teach my students." He looked to Harry and then once again to Draco, "Be at my office after dinner tonight. Have your things packed and read. Say good-bye to your friends and such. Just remember that this will last only a moth, and hopefully by the end of it a friendship will be formed." And with that he walked away.

"Look what you did!" Ron yelled from the side where he and Hermione were watching everything silently.

"What _I _did, Weasley?" Draco rolled his eyes. This was _not_ his fault.

"Yes, what _you _did!"

"STOP!" Everyone turned to look at Harry, who was staring at them disbelievingly. "Stop acting like children. It was _both_ of our faults. Get over yourself, god." And with that Harry walked away. Deciding he didn't feel very up to going to the rest of the classes he went to Gryffindor Tower to lie down. Last night's bout of nightmares left Harry with only two hours of sleep, and he was quite tired. Though, as Harry lay down, he didn't know he was this tired, for as soon as he had his shoes off he was asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Harry?" Draco asked as he lay down of the bed._

"_Yeah?" Harry didn't look up from his homework, but continued to concentrate, not paying very much attention. Draco knew this so he stood and walked over to Harry, sitting on his lap facing his, straddling his legs. Harry sighed and set down his quill, then turned to look at his love. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you..." Draco bit his lip. He had no idea how he was going to say this without sounding like a complete idiot. "Do you feel like something is going to happen? Not necessarily bad, but _something_?" Harry looked deep into the silver eyes of his lover, thinking hard about his question, searching deep in his heart for the answer. He was answered by the pang of worry he felt._

"_Yeah, Dray, I do feel like something if going to happen," Harry furrowed his brows in thought, "Maybe I should write my dad, or maybe Mum. I could even write Siri or Remmy?" _

"_No, I don't think we should bring them into this," Draco sighed and brushed some of the dark locks out of Harry's face, revealing the lightning bolt scar. "God, do you know how much I love you?" Draco whispered, leaning his head down so he could rest his forehead on Harry's._

"_Mm," was all Harry could say. Draco smiled and began to rock his hips, eliciting a moan from the smaller teen below him. _

"_Oh, god!' Harry gasped as Draco ground into him. _

"_Come on, baby, let's go to bed," Draco smirked and led Harry to the bed._

_(A/N: If that sucked, I am SOOO sorry! Please tell me if it did!)_

_(Raven: It Didn't!)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HARRY!" Harry shot bolt upright at the yelling voice of Ron.

"Wah...?" Harry rubbed his sleep-filled eyes and looked at the red head.

"You missed dinner, you have to go to Dumbledore's...don't worry, Herm and I packed your stuff." He smiled at Harry as he rose out of bed, stretching his arms over his head.

"Thanks, mate." Yawn. "God, I'm going to miss you guys." Harry smiled sadly and looked to Hermione who was sitting on Ron's bed, tears in her eyes. Harry, alarmed by this, rushed to her side.

"Herm," Ron said, sighing, "Give it a rest."

"Don't worry, Hermione, I'll only be gone for a month, and you'll be able to see me if you come to the quidditch practices." Harry smiled reassuringly, pulling the still crying Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Oh, I know Harry, but what will you do if you get a nightmare. Malfoy wont help you at all. He'll just want to smother you in your sleep so he can sleep. I'm worried...and I'm going to miss you."

"Don't worry, Herm, Dumbledore is going to cast a spell on us so we can't hurt each other. There is nothing to worry about." Harry smiled once more and rose, walking to his trunk, which he cast a spell upon so it was feather light.

"Well, see you, mate."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"He's late," Draco stated the obvious.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it would seem so. Lemon drop?" Draco was about to say a snide remark back when Harry walked into the office.

"Sorry, Professor, I fell asleep." Draco scoffed and Harry glared at him.

"Very well, lemon drop?"

CRASH!

Two bodies landed in a heap by the door of the office, one with blonde hair, the other with dark. When they stood everyone's jaw dropped. Standing there was another Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Though they looked slightly different. The Harry that fell from nowhere didn't wear glasses, and his hair was shorter than the other Harry's. The normal Harry's hair was down to his shoulders, where this ones only came to his chin They appeared to be the same height and build, both standing at 5' 11", skinny and well toned bodies, each with the perfect seeker's build.

The Draco that fell from nowhere had longer hair, coming to his shoulders and it wasn't slicked back at all. Their builds were the same as were their heights, standing at 6' 3" and a perfect seeker's build. The Draco that did not fall had hair to around his chin that he kept slicked back, though now (unlike in earlier ages) had strings of hair falling out in the front, shading his eyes. The Draco that fell had no shirt on and the Harry that fell had his pants unbuttoned, and they both looked rather disheveled.

Then something that shocked everything happened: the Draco and Harry that fell linked hands, their fingers entwining.

All at once the four boys said, "Who the hell are you?"

A/N: The writing absolutely sucked, I know. I wrote this first chapter in haste, just wanting to get the thing out. I HATE first chapters. And at the end it got confusing, I'm sorry. There will be an easier way to tell the Harry's and Draco's apart in the next chapter, don't worry. What did you think of the plot, not the actual writing style? Wish me to continue? Reviews would be nice, as well as suggestions. Thank you!

-Cherry

(Raven: Don't mind Cherry, she's just a little insecure (Don't hit me! I won't be able to beta!) I think it's a wonderful story, don't all of you readers like it? Review please!)


	2. “They’re very much alive” Forgot to tha...

WARNINGS: This is very much a slash story, you have been warned. Swearing is pretty big, so watch out.

DISCLAIMER: I am so pissed...J.K Rowling got the credit for Harry Potter. Lucky bitch. (You still gotta love her! She's brilliant!) That's it.

A/N: thank you all for your reviews! I love reviews...they make me feel all fuzzy!

Chapter Two: "They're very much alive."

"Well..." Dumbledore trailed off, looking at the four boys. How had this happened? Then he chuckled slightly to himself, causing the boys to look at him.

"What, may I ask, would be so funny?" The other Harry asked.

"Nothing, my boy." Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Now, may I ask who you are?"

"Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

"No way in HELL!" Yelled the normal Harry. The other Harry looked at him.

"Excuse me? And who are _you_?"

"Harry Potter!"

"I _am_ Harry!"

"Shh, baby, calm down," The other Draco soothed, planting a few kisses on his neck. A strange sound came from the normal Draco.

"What _are_ you doing?" Draco asked, looking at his other self.

"Comforting my boyfriend, what does it look like?" the other Draco answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your WHAT?!" Draco yelled, startled, looking between the other snuggling Harry and Draco.

"His boyfriend, you have a bloody problem?" The other Harry snarled, slipping an arm around Draco's waist. Everyone was quiet until Dumbledore said,

"Please, we cannot call both of you Harry and Draco...it will get quite confusing. We will call you two," He pointed to the Harry and Draco that fell, "J.T. and Xander. Harry, you will be J.T. and Draco, you will be Xander."

"Why?" Both of them asked. Dumbledore did nothing but shrug. He didn't have an answer for that, he had no idea where he had gotten the idea for the names, they had just popped into his head.

"Fine, but..." J.T. trailed off and Xander took over,

"How are we going to get back?" The other Draco, now called Xander, asked.

"We will have to work on that, I'm afraid. I have an idea, though." Everyone looked questioningly as him, waiting for him to continue, "I have just punished Harry and Draco here to spend a month alone together and not be allowed out with the exception for quidditch. I think I may change that."

"What do you mean, sir," Harry asked hopefully, "Does that mean we get out of the punishment?"

"Oh, dear me, no," Dumbledore chuckled. Harry scowled at him. "You will still have to stay together, but J.T and Xander are going to be staying with you. And now you all will be going to classes as normal, but everyday you must eat dinner in your rooms. You will also have to spend a certain amount of time each day in those areas." Everyone nodded.

"What about clothes and such?" Xander asked.

"Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day, you four will be allowed to go. And do not think of splitting up because tonight while you all sleep the spells will be place. You cannot harm one another and you cannot split up while out unless I allow it, which means you will have to ask me permission."

"Yes, sir," They chorused.

"Ok, now, go to your rooms. These are directions," He handed J.T a slip of paper, "When you arrive at breakfast tomorrow I will announce what has happened." With that the teens left and walked in silence. Finally J.T. spoke up,

"So," He said quietly, "You two aren't together?" He sounded as if he was dreading the answer.

"Hell no, I wouldn't go near that thing with a ten-foot pole," Draco stated disgusted. No one but J.T. noticed the look on Harry's face when Draco said that. J.T. knew that look, how could he not, it was him after all? The look was of melancholy and disappointment. Though after a moment Draco noticed and said something,

"What, Potter, like me do you? Sad I don't like you back?" Harry turned beet red and said,

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"You would like that, wouldn't you? I bet you dream of it every night after you dream of your dead mudblood mother and worthless father." Next thing Draco knew a fist hit his face and he was knocked into a wall, hands on the scruff of his shirt.

"You shut the fuck up about my family, Malfoy, you have no right." Draco just smirked. _Oh, a soft spot. _

"What, feeling guilty for getting them killed, for killing your bloody godfather? Wait...then there was Remus; you killed him too, didn't you? Got the Weasel hurt as well, almost killed him and the mudblood in your fifth year." By then Harry was shaking with rage, tears welling in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he never let them fall. Tightening his hold on Draco's shirt he said in a somewhat shaking deathly low voice,

"Yes, Malfoy, is that what you wanted to hear? I killed everyone that has ever loved me. It's my fucking fault, happy now? Are you FUCKING HAPPY?!" Harry roughly pushed him back and then let go. "Why are you so goddamn rude? Does it make you feel any better? Putting people down like that?"

"Harry?" Came a small voice from behind him. He turned to see Xander looking at him wide-eyed.

"What?" He said, trying to calm his voice. Xander opened his arms, but Harry didn't move.

"You may not be _my _Harry," He looked at J.T, "But your still Harry, and it hurts me so damn much to see you in pain." He had tears in his eyes and J.T hugged him close. Harry looked back at Draco, then the happy couple, and then stormed off. He reached the room first and spoke the password, "Merlin" and ran into the bathroom and promptly vomited. Then again, and again, and again, until he was dry heaving. When he didn't stop he began to shake, getting worried. Sometimes he got into these fits where he couldn't stop throwing up and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Harry?" It was his own voice behind the door. Harry once again dry heaved and the door open, J.T walking through it and closing it once again. "Oh fuck," He said in a shaking voice. Harry was beginning to throw up blood.

"What?" Harry rasped out between coughs.

"Dra- I mean Xander, get in here!" Xander came through the door a moment later and looked at Harry who was kneeling on the floor, and then to his boyfriend. Finally Harry stopped, flushed the toilet again, and brushed his teeth with the toothbrush and toothpaste he found in the medicine cabinet.

"Sorry," He mumbled to the worried faces.

"What happened?" J.T asked.

"When I get nervous or upset or something, I do that. Well, that's what's been happening lately, anyway. I just can't stop it." He shrugged and rubbed his stomach, which felt very uneasy. His throat was burning with bile and the smell in his mouth just wouldn't go away for him. He smelled what he tasted and it wasn't nice.

"Maybe you should eat something?" Xander suggested.

"No, I won't be able to keep it down. Besides, I just flushed my dinner down the toilet." After a very long moment of silence J.T. said,

"I think we should all sit down and talk." Harry nodded and followed the two out to the living room area where Draco was already sitting, looking at the ground, face full of shame. Harry sat down on the other side of the couch, as far away as possible. Xander sat on a chair, and J.T. sat on his lap. That was so weird for Harry and Draco to see.

"I'm sorry, Potter," Draco mumbled finally.

"I'm sorry...did a Malfoy just apologies to a Potter?" Harry said.

"Yes, I bloody well did." Draco snapped.

"Ok!" J.T. yelled, "No fighting."

"Do you..." Harry began, looking towards J.T.

"'Do I what?" J.T. prompted.

"Do you live with the Dursley's?" Harry asked.

"No...why would I? Those horrible muggles." Harry looked up at JT.

"What?"

"Harry...you said your parents were dead...and Siri and Remy...is that true?" Harry looked away immediately. These were _not _things he wished to discuss.

"Yes...aren't they where you live?"

"No...Remy and Siri are very much alive...so are Lily and James...my mum and dad."

A/N: OOO!! Duh duh duh!!! Cliffy. It's seriously not a long chapter but I was really board and this was all I could come up with. I haven't decided how Harry was going to act to hearing this other Harry's life. Also, I have no idea why I chose JT and Xander for their names. Just came to my head. What do you think? Got any suggestions? Really, I've just read a good fic, and it was pretty long and took me couple of days to read, but now I'm looking for yet another good one. Got one, please share! (Raven: share with me too please!) Click the little GO button...it likes to be click. Click, click away, you know you like to.

Remember: Smurfs are your friends, not your enemies.

-Cherry

(And Raven! Well...sorta...not really...I'll just go sulk in the corner now...)


	3. explanations

A/N: This is Cherry. Well, everyone, I am SO lazy I don't feel like writing the story. Blackraven13, my lovely beta and friend, is having a little writer's block, but has plenty of ideas for this story, so she is taking over for a while. Thank you! I don't know what I would do without her! I am helping her a little, giving her my ideas, but 99.9 of the credit goes to her! I love you! Please review!

Remember: Smurfs are your friends, not your enemies.

WARNINGS: This is very much a slash story, you have been warned. Swearing is pretty big, so watch out.

DISCLAIMER: I am not a mother, I am not British, I am not (shudders) blonde, and I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone, it's BlackRaven13. I beta for Cherry. Cherry's feeling lazy so I decided to type this chapter for you. Sorry if the writing style seems different. Hope you like the chapter

"_Harry...you said your parents were dead...and Siri and Remy...is that true?" Harry looked away immediately. These were not things he wished to discuss._

"_Yes...aren't they where you live?" _

"_No...Remy and Siri are very much alive...so are Lily and James...my mum and dad."_

Harry was shocked, to say the least. Lily and James, alive? And Sirius and Remus too? He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, but refused to cry. He had promised himself he would never cry again after...that. It seemed this other Harry had the perfect life...and he obviously didn't have the burden of being the boy-who-lived. As that thought hit Harry his eyes flickered to J.T.'s forehead.

"You don't have the scar." Harry said quietly. Draco's eyes moved to J.T.'s forehead too.

"Scar?" J.T. asked, confused. Harry sighed heavily.

"Since you're...well...me, I guess you have a right to know." Harry said. "Is...Does Voldemort exist in your world?" Harry asked, confusing the others slightly with his change of subject.

"Yes." J.T. answered slightly suspiciously.

"Has he ever been defeated?" Harry asked.

"No. Do you know how to kill him?" J.T. asked anxiously.

"Not exactly. Can...could you just let me explain this without asking questions? You can ask afterward, but this is kind of complicated." Harry asked. J.T. and Xander nodded. Harry sighed again.

"In this world...realm...whatever you want to call it, Voldemort was defeated, but he regained his body and is alive again. He...there was a prophecy. Voldemort only heard part of it, part that said _the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._...I'm the one in the prophecy." Harry whispered.

"Voldemort came after me and my parents. I was only 15 months old. We used a secret keeper, but he betrayed us. Dad told Mum to take me and run while he held off Voldemort. She didn't make it out in time, and Voldemort came after me. Mum...she begged Voldemort to take her instead of me. She sacrificed herself for me. Voldemort tried to kill me but the killing curse backfired. It rebound onto Voldemort and he was ripped from his body. I escaped with only a scar." Harry said quietly, close to tears. He lifted his bangs to show the famous scar to the two.

"Dumbledore sent me to live with the Dursleys. They hated magic, and they weren't too fond of me either. I grew up knowing nothing of the wizarding world or my fame and thinking my parents had died in a car crash." Harry said. J.T. had the feeling Harry was leaving something out. After all, it was basically himself, he knew Harry's expressions and habits.

"You mean you weren't worshipped by the muggles?" Draco asked.

"I don't know why anyone would think that Malfoy. I didn't even know I was famous until Hagrid came to get me and I was mobbed at the Leaky Cauldron." Harry said, a cold edge seeping into his voice. Draco looked thoughtful for a moment.

"You...you said Voldemort came back? How? Shouldn't the killing curse have killed him?" Xander asked.

"Shouldn't it have killed me?" Harry asked. He did not want to go through Voldemort's rebirth just yet. He hadn't told anyone the full story except for when Dumbledore forced him. "It was my fault." Harry whispered. "It's always my fault. Everyone dies because of me." Harry said. He quickly stood up and strode over to one of the doors on the far wall, hoping his bedroom was behind one. Luckily his trunk was behind the first door he opened. He collapsed on the bed, wishing everything would just go away, willing the memories to leave him alone. But they wouldn't.

Different scenes, memories, came rushing back to him. The graveyard, with Cedric's dead eyes staring up at him. Wormtail advancing towards him with a knife. Bowing to Voldemort. The scene changed. Voldemort was younger, they were in a chamber. Ginny lay lifeless on the floor of the Chamber of Secrets. Again things changed, this time Ron was the lifeless one, off to the side of the giant chessboard. That hideous face poking out of the back of Quirell's head.

Without realizing it Harry fell into a restless sleep, his memories combining and twisting into horrible nightmares that wouldn't give him a moments rest. Out in the living room however, the other three were completely oblivious to Harry's distress.

Xander had wanted to follow Harry, but J.T. stopped him. If Harry was anything like himself in personality, it would be better to wait a moment before confronting him again. They sat in silence a moment before Draco spoke up.

"Does the Lucius of your world follow Voldemort?" Draco asked Xander.

"No. Why? Does he here?" Xander asked.

"He did. He expected me to bow to the megalomaniac too. Malfoy's don't bow to anyone." Draco said, sneering.

"Do you know why Harry got so upset?" J.T. asked.

"Potter? Who knows how his mind works." Draco sneered again. "Probably something to do with the third task. Or that incident at the ministry. Or when he disappeared for a month last year." Draco said.

"Could you tell us about those?" J.T. asked.

"No one but Potter and Dumbledore and maybe a few of his friends know the whole truth." Draco said, sneering yet again.

"Could you at least tell us what you know. Obviously you know something." Xander said.

"Fine. In Potter's fourth year they brought back the triwizard tournament. Something happened and Potter was chosen as a fourth champion, along with Cedric Diggory. Nothing much happened until the third task. He and Cedric took the cup at the same time. Something happened and they disappeared. I think the cup was a portkey. Everyone went nuts, and after a long time Potter came back looking like crap. Cedric was dead, Potter had his body. He told everyone that Voldemort was back, but the minister didn't believe him." Draco paused.

"In fifth year he started having these fits, claiming that they were visions of Voldemort. During the history of magic exam, he had another one and rushed out. He was trying to firecall someone, but was stopped by Umbridge, out defense teacher. He and his friends escaped from me and flew off on thestrals. His godfather died, and Voldemort was spotted at the ministry, and that's about all I know about that."

"Sirius died?" J.T. asked. Xander pulled him into a tight embrace.

"What about sixth year?" Xander asked.

"He disappeared for a month. Dumbledore found him and brought him back. he looked like he was dead. They brought him back in the middle of the night. They didn't think anyone was around, but I was under an invisibility cloak. I followed them to the hospital wing. I'm pretty sure he was tortured. Madame Pomfrey said there was residue from the cruciatus curse and thousands of other dark curses. Lot's of broken bones, and he was covered in blood. He was comatose for two weeks." Draco said, his sneer leaving his face as he described Harry's condition. Xander thought he saw a brief flash of worry and concern pass over Draco's face.

The silence that had descended over the room was broken by a loud shriek coming from the direction of Harry's room.


	4. Revelations

WARNINGS: This is very much a slash story, you have been warned. Swearing is pretty big, so watch out.

DISCLAIMER: I am not a mother, I am not British, I am not (shudders) blonde, and I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: Hey everyone, it's BlackRaven13 again. Cherry's still feeling lazy and I still have writers block on my stories, so I decided to type this chapter for her. If anyone reading this has read my stories, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Blame it on writers block.

Cherry's A/N: Thank you thank you thank you!!!! At least I'm helping you...kinda...ahem. Your doing wonderfully with this story and you can write it as long as you want, and I hope it helps with your writer's block.

Immediately all three occupants of the living room rushed towards Harry's room to see what could cause him to utter such a terrified, heart-wrenching scream. They entered his room to find him asleep, tangled in his blanket, lying in the fetal position. Harry was mumbling quietly, most words indiscernible. Every once in a while a word or phrase such as 'no' 'please' and 'don't' could be made out

Cautiously J.T. approached the bed to wake Harry from what was undeniably a horrible nightmare. He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to shake him awake and Harry's reaction was both swift and violent. With a yelp Harry shot awake and moved far away from the offending hand, causing himself to fall off the edge of the bed and land with a muffled thump in a pile of blankets.

"Potter?" Draco asked.

"No...no, please no...I'll be good! I promise!" Harry pleaded desperately, scooting away from the others to huddle in the corner, obviously disoriented from his dream.

"Harry? It's us, J.T. and Xander and Draco." J.T. said in hope of getting through to the distraught boy. Harry seemed to calm slightly, his tremors ceasing as he lifted his face to look out from between his arms which had been brought up to protect his face.

"What's wrong?" Xander asked.

"J-just a nightmare. I'm fine." Harry said, untangling himself from the blankets and standing up.

"You're shaking." Xander observed. "What was the nightmare about? You seemed so scared." He asked.

"Nothing." Harry said.

"Harry, please tell us what's wrong. That couldn't have been a normal nightmare." J.T. said.

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly normal." Harry shot back.

"Understatement of the year, Potter." Draco said.

"Harry, we know nothing of this world, of your life. We have to live together until Xander and I can get back to our world. It would be nice to know about this world." J.T. said calmly.

"No one knows." Harry said, curling up on his bed. J.T. moved to sit beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Harry flinched at the touch, and he removed his hand.

"No one knows what Harry?" Xander asked. Harry shook his head and remained silent. J.T. sighed.

"It's late. We can talk in the morning." He said. All three left to find their rooms. Draco had the room next to Harry's. J.T.'s room was across from Harry's and Xander's next to his. J.T. frowned at the arrangement and went into Xander's room with him instead of his own room.

"How did we get here?" J.T. asked Xander as they lay together in bed.

"I don't know. All I remember is suddenly falling into Dumbledore's office. We didn't do anything, we were just in our room." Xander said.

"Maybe there's a reason we were sent here." J.T. said. Xander kissed him lightly before replying.

"Like what?" He asked.

"I don't know, it could be anything. Our counterparts in this world don't seem to like each other very much. Maybe we were sent to get them together. Or maybe it was to help Harry, he seems to have a lot of problems and secrets." J.T. said. Xander nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure if we were sent to do something, it will become apparent in the near future." He said. "Let's get some sleep, it's been a long day." Xander said, kissing J.T. again. J.T. wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled his body close, relishing in the warmth he gave off. The two soon drifted off to sleep.

Sleep didn't come as easily for the other two occupants of their new quarters. Draco was pondering over all the new information he had learned about the Golden Boy in only a few short hours. First of all the revelation that his relatives didn't care for him as everyone had always thought. Seems his life wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Draco could sympathize with the feeling of being unwanted. He was little more than a trophy for his father to show off, along with Narcissa, his trophy wife. Probably the only reason he even existed was because the Malfoy line needed an heir.

And then their was Ha – Potter's reaction after his nightmare. The trembling, the pleading, the flinching. It all pointed to one thing. Abuse. Draco knew all the signs, had seen them in others. Many Slytherins did not have happy home lives. But the Boy-Who-Lived couldn't be abused, it just wasn't logical. He was a hero, a savior, a Gryffindor, not a poor abused orphan.

As Draco's thoughts kept him awake, Harry lay in his bed praying not to succumb to the darkness of sleep again. Sleep was dangerous. Sleep was the place dreams lurked. Sleep was the place where memories twisted together into horrific visions that left him terrified and vulnerable. Sleep was the place Voldemort lurked, sending him visions of pain and death. Sleep was somewhere he wished never to visit again. And so he lay awake, forcing himself to keep hie eyes open, to remain in the realm of the living.

Harry was one of the first up in the morning. He decided he couldn't lay on his bed any longer without falling asleep so went to sit in front of the dying fire in their common room. After a while he was joined by Draco who sat as far away from him as possible. As J.T. and Xander joined them a letter appeared on the small coffee table accompanied by a small pop. Carefully Harry picked up the letter to find it was from Dumbledore. He read it out loud.

_Dear Harry, Draco, J.T. and Xander,_

_I trust this letter finds you well. As you know, today is a Hogsmeade trip day, and J.T. and Xander need to buy new clothing and supplies. I want all four of you to go together. I would like it if you would spend the day getting to know each other better. And yes, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, this is part of your punishment. If you would please report to my office before leaving, I would like to disguise J.T. and Xander so as not to raise questions as to why there are suddenly two Mr. Potters and two Mr. Malfoys._

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"I suppose you could borrow some of our clothing for now, seeing as we're the same sizes." Draco said, leading Xander and J.T. to his room. Draco ended up supplying both boys with clothing as all Harry had were his cousins old cast-offs.

"Is this all you have for clothing Harry?" J.T. asked. "Why is none of it your size?"

"They're my cousins hand-me-downs." Harry answered, hoping they wouldn't question him about it too much.

"We'll just have to go shopping for you too then." J.T. said.

"What will you pay with?" Draco asked. "You obviously haven't got any money."

"I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of that." Xander answered. Indeed Dumbledore had thought of everything. He supplied the two boys with a potion to change their appearances. Both Xander and J.T. now had dark brown hair that was slightly wavy. J.T.'s eyes became a pale grayish-green color and Xander's eyes changed from their normal stormy grayish-blue to a bright sky-blue.

"The potion will wear off in six hours, so please be back in your rooms by then. As I had been telling Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy before you two arrived, they are confined to their rooms for a month except for quidditch as a punishment. You will join them, though you will be allowed to venture outside the rooms, if you change your features. We do not want you getting mixed up with our own Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." Dumbledore explained to them.

"You will receive all notes and homework assignments from your classes and work from your rooms. House elves will bring up your meals. You do not have a strict schedule for classes, though you will be expected to keep up with your other classes. If there are no questions, I will let you go enjoy your Saturday." Dumbledore finished. No one had questions.

"Harry!" a voice shouted from behind them as they were in the entrance hall. Immediately Harry was engulfed in a sea of fuzzy brown hair.

"Where have you been?!" Hermione demanded.

"My punishment, remember? I'm sorry 'Mione, I'm confined to a room with Malfoy for a month. You can see me during Quidditch though. And don't worry, I promise to keep up with classes." Harry said, laughing. Hermione playfully hit him on the arm.

"Are you allowed to go to Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I've gotta stick with Malfoy." Harry said, motioning vaguely towards Draco.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you." Hermione said, noticing J.T. and Xander. "I'm Hermione Granger, I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"Ve are new. Je m'appelle Xander et il s'appelle J.T. Ve are 'ow you say...staying vith ze Draco and 'arry, to get used to ze English language." Xander said, using a French accent not unlike Fleur Dealacour.

"Of course." Hermione said, smiling. "I'll let you get going, I've got to go meet Ron. Bye Harry. Don't forget to study, we take the N.E.W.T.'s this year. Try no to let Malfoy get under your skin too much." She said, whispering the last part in his ear.

"Brilliant Xander. Thanks." Harry said once they were out of earshot.

"She's a lot like the Hermione in our world. Is she obsessed with books?" Xander said.

"Yes." Harry said.

"What about Ron Weasley? is he your friend? Are he and Hermione going out?" J.T. asked.

"Ron is my friend, but no they aren't going out. Though everyone in the school besides them know they like each other." Harry said. "What house are you two in?" he added as an after thought.

"Gryffindor." J.T. answered.

"Slytherin." Xander said. "You?"

"The same. I guess our two worlds aren't that different. With the exception of Voldie." Harry said. The other three stared at him.

"What?" he asked, unnerved by the staring.

"Voldie?" J.T. croaked.

"Oops, did I say that out loud?" Harry asked, turning red.

"Yes." Xander said. "You've got some guts kid, calling him that."

"Just what I'd expect from the great Harry Potter." Draco sneered. "Nothing scares you does it? No, you're a brave Gryffindor, everyone's Golden Boy. Something as simple as the Dark Lord doesn't scare you, does it Potter?" he spat, walking faster to get ahead.

"I'll go after him, you talk to Harry." Xander whispered into J.T.'s ear.

"Harry?" J.T. asked the sullen boy beside him.

"He's wrong." Harry whispered.

"What?" J.T. asked.

"I am scared. Sometimes I just can't take it anymore. I'm no one's savior, I'm scared and I'm weak." Harry said, rushing off as well.

A/N: Well, another chapter done! And it's helped my writers block. For those who know my stories, I posted the seventh and last chapter of Down With the Sickness and am working on the next chapter for all of my fics.

'Je m'appelle Xander et s'appelle J.T.' is French for 'I'm Xander and he's J.T.' (Literally it means "I am called Xander and he is called J.T.')


	5. Hogsmeade

WARNINGS: This is very much a slash story, you have been warned. Swearing is pretty big, so watch out.

DISCLAIMER: I am not a mother, I am not British, I am not (shudders) blonde, and I do not own Harry Potter.

A/N: It's still BlackRaven13 writing this. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I think Cherry might possibly write the next chapter, but I'm not positive. Oh well, enjoy the story!

"What is your problem?" Xander hissed, grabbing Draco by the arm before he got too far.

"My problem?" Draco asked incredulously. "Potter's my freakin problem. Perfect Potty and his great Gryffindor friends, rushing off to their deaths but escaping unscathed each time, only to ridicule the most powerful bastard to ever walk the face of Earth!" Draco exclaimed. Xander turned him around and pointed back up the grounds to where J.T. and Harry were. As they watched Harry rushed off looking upset. Xander was almost positive he saw a flash of worry cross over Draco's face before it was replaced with his previous jealousy.

"Did you not pay attention last night?" Xander hissed. "Did you hear what he said before he rushed off? He blames himself for all those deaths! Now, I may not know the whole story, but I'm damn well sure it couldn't have possibly been his fault. From what I gathered, he had to watch both his parents and Sirius murdered right in front of his own eyes! From what I know about their counterparts in my world Harry cares for them very much. How would you like to see someone you love die right in front of you and feel it's your fault?" Xander questioned.

"I bet those deaths had something to do with that nightmare last night. No normal nightmare could make him scream like that. And you're going to sit here and tell me he has a perfect life? So what if he makes fun of Voldemort, from what I've heard he faced the bastard several times. I'm surprised he's not scared of his own freaking shadow by now!" Xander continued. Draco had the good grace to look at least slightly abashed.

"Now we all have to live together for who knows how long, and I know it would go a lot easier if you could stop being a snob and just get along!" Xander finished. Draco just nodded.

"Good, now lets go find J.T. and Harry." Xander said, pulling Draco in the direction Harry had fled.

When Harry had run off, J.T. had followed him to the far edge of the lake. On the very edge there was a large weeping willow tree. The leaves of the tree brushed over the water, and unless you were looking hard you would never notice someone behind the leaves. J.T. quietly approached Harry, but when he got close he noticed Harry was close to hyperventilating.

"Harry, calm down." J.T. said. He tried to rub Harry's back to calm him down, but the teen yelped and moved away from the touch. J.T. frowned, wondering why he reacted like that, but tried again. Harry flinched, but after a moment relaxed into the touch.

"Harry, calm down. You need to control your breathing." J.T. said. Harry was still hyperventilating, however. J.T. frowned, trying to think of that muggle trick his mother had showed him. He finally remembered and pulled out a wand to conjure a paper bag for Harry. Harry took it and breathed into the bag, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"What was that?" J.T. asked. Harry looked down at the ground.

"Panic attack." Harry said softly.

"Why did you panic?" J.T. asked.

"I...I just did. I was thinking of all the responsibilities I guess. Of my fate." Harry said.

"Do you have panic attacks often?" J.T. asked, concerned.

"It depends. I don't know what sets it off. It could be any random thing." Harry answered.

"What do you mean, your fate?" J.T. asked.

"The...the prophecy." Harry whispered. J.T. could tell he didn't want to talk about it.

"If you ever need to talk Harry, I'll listen. Xander will too, but with the Way Draco of this world is, I believe you might be uncomfortable around him for a little while. But you can always talk to me, we are essentially each other." J.T. told Harry.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Xander and Draco are coming. Let's just forget this and enjoy ourselves in Hogsmead, okay?"

"Sure." Harry said, standing up. The two stepped outside the shelter the weeping willow provided and over to where Xander and Draco were. Draco mumbled something that vaguely sounded like an apology and the four set off for Hogsmeade.

Their first stop was Glad Rags Wizard Wear. Harry quickly found it was not a good idea to go shopping with either of the two Draco's unless you wanted to spend hours upon hours trying on outfit after outfit. After buying several sets of robes they found a small store that actually sold muggle clothing. The store was well stocked because of the number of muggle-borns in the school who still preferred muggle clothing.

A little after noon the four went to the Three Broomsticks for a late lunch. Out of the corner of his eye Harry noticed a new store. Above the door was a large sign with a three large orange W's, and underneath it was written "Weasley Wizard Wheezes.' Harry convinced the others to come inside.

"Harry! I was wondering if you would show up!" One of the twins said as Harry entered the store.

"Hullo Fred. Or is it George?" he said.

"Right the first time, I'm Fred. We've been waiting for you to come in! Let me go grab George." Fred said, disappearing into the back of the shop.

"The twins own a shop?" J.T. asked.

"Yeah, they'd been talking about wanting to go into the joke business. I didn't want my winnings from the triwizard tournament so I more or less forced them to take it." Harry explained

"You gave away a thousand galleons just like that?" Draco asked. Harry scowled.

"Unlike some, money isn't important to me. I have more than enough money in my Gringotts account to last well past the end of school." Harry said. Before Draco could reply Fred and George had returned.

"When did you move to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

"We didn't move actually." George said

"This is our second store. Just opened" Fred continued

"This weekend. Great business it is," George said.

"So close to Hogwarts. You should have seen" Fred said.

"Filch's face when he learned we were opening a store here." George finished.

"So, any new products I should stay away from?" Harry asked.

"Two new products actually. A new kind of skiving snack box, this one gives you a stomach ache and turns your face green." George said.

"And this." Fred said, holding up a small black candy. "Makes you turn into a replica of Snape." He explained. Harry laughed.

"He's not going to be too amused with that one." Harry said.

"Good thing we're" Fred started.

"Not in school anymore." George finished.

"Hello, may I help you?" Fred asked Xander and J.T., spotting them for the first time.

"They're here with me Fred. A couple of French students." Harry said.

"Oh, hello then. If you need any help just call." George said. Each of the boys bought a few things before leaving the store. They visited a few more shops before heading back to their rooms in Hogwarts. J.T. and Xander disappeared into their room while Harry and Draco worked on schoolwork in the common room, trying to ignore the sounds coming from the other room. J.T. and Xander needed to learn some better silencing charms.


	6. Secrets Out

WANINGS: Swearing, sexual content, mentions of suicide, and SLASH, lost of lovely SLASH!! You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: Holy freaking neon yellow sea monkeys! I am not a blonde (EWWWWW!!! Shudders) I am not a mother (Thank the lord) and I can only pretend that I own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. (Hey, a girl can wish!)

A/N: Hey, this is Cherry again! Raven and I have decided we will take turns writing chapters now. Remember, this chapter does not belong to just me and the next will not just belong to Raven, we each own it 50/50. We help each other. THANK YOU RAVEN! (welcome!)

Squirrels will rule one day, beware.

Chapter 6: Secrets out

Harry and Draco sat at the table doing their schoolwork, trying as hard as they could to ignore the sounds coming from the bedroom. Finally, as a, "Oh god, DRACO!" (A/N: Obviously J.T. wouldn't call Draco Xander while in private.) was screamed Draco stood up swiftly and stormed to the bedroom. Banging his hand on the door he yelled,

"Oh, bloody hell! Stop already, will you, you horny little buggers!" Draco stood in front of the door, waiting patiently for a response. What he didn't expect was for J.T. and Xander to walk out of the room, sweaty, hand in hand, and clad in only boxers.

Draco, to his annoyance, couldn't keep his eyes off of J.T. That boy had a body! Taking a deep breath Draco backed away and went back to the table, where he sat as far away from Harry as possible. To his horror, he felt his cheeks turning a light shade of pink, though, thank god, Harry didn't notice.

"You guys want some dinner?" Asked Harry, finally getting the guts to look up at J.T. and Xander. Xander stood behind J.T., arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder. For some reason, this sent a pang of some emotion Harry did not yet understand through him.

"Yeah, sure, what should we have?" J.T. said.

"Oh, I can cook just about anything. I've been cooking almost all 3 meals for the Dursley's for the past 17 years," Harry blurted out before he could stop himself.

"What do you mean? They _made_ you cook?" Xander ground out, anger flashing in his eyes. This may not be his Harry, but it was still Harry.

"Um, no, I just meant...uh...well, you see, the thing is...I, uh...like to cook, yes, that's it, I like to cook." Harry stammered, quickly heading the cupboards and looking at what they had. J.T. and Xander exchanged a look that clearly said 'he's lying' but didn't say anything.

Later that night Harry lay in bed, thinking about the day's events. _Wow, could things have gone any worse? _He thought, dreading going back to sleep. Night was the only time Harry was ever truly afraid, the only time where his mask fell, the mask that he worked so hard to get to perfection. Finally, hours later, Harry fell into a fitful slumber.

"Draco?" J.T. asked, laying his head on his lover's bare chest, tracing invisible patterns on his stomach with his finger.

"Yeah, love?"

"I just realized something."

"What would that be?"

"Harry always wears that thick leather bracelet on his left wrist."

"What about it?" Xander set his cheek against J.T.'s unruly hair.

"I think he might be hiding something." Xander felt his heart stop for a second at these words.

"But...you don't think..." Xander trailed off, not even wanting to think about what he could be hiding.

"Yeah, I do think that. We should che-"But he was cut off by a cry of pain coming from Harry's room. Immediately they both ran to his room, where they met Draco. J.T. nodded and they all swarmed in, to find Harry in the fetal position, rocking back and forth, gripping his hair.

"GO AWAY!" he yelled, obviously awake.

"Harry..." Xander went and sat on the bed, rubbing Harry's back, ignoring his flinch. Xander also noticed that Harry had the bracelet off. He nodded to J.T., who nodded back, and sat on the bed as well, while Draco stood uncertainly at the door, not quite sure what to do.

"Shh..." JT said calmly.

"WHAT PART OF GO THE FUCK AWAY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Harry yelled, trying to sound angry, but everyone noticed the desperation his voice. J.T. took a quick glance at his wrist, and saw what confirmed his beliefs: a thin white line across his wrist. Harry had tried to commit suicide.

J.T. put another hand on his shoulder but Harry jerked away, falling to the floor with a cry. Without another thought Draco swept down onto his knees and took the shorter teen in his arms. Draco had no idea where this came from, but when he saw Harry in pain like this he just didn't know what to do. It pained him, to be honest.

To the shock of everyone Harry let out a whimper and clung to Draco like a lifeline. This shocked Harry most out of everyone. Once Draco's arms were around him he felt a sense of protection that he just couldn't explain or even fathom to begin to understand. After what seemed like forever, Draco pulled back and looked Harry over.

"You alright now, Potter?" It came out harsh for some reason, sounding very annoyed. Harry pulled back sharply, hitting his head on the night table. Suddenly, his eyes got big as saucers and he began to hyperventilate.

"Oh, shit, not again!" J.T. yelled, panicked, and ran out of the room, only to race back in a moment later, paper bag in hand. Crouching low, he thrust it into Harry's hands and guided it to his mouth. Breathing in and out of the bag he began calming down after a few moments.

"Than-" Harry began but rose quickly, racing to the bathroom, where he threw up in the toilet. Xander was going to follow Harry to the bathroom, but decided against it when J.T. touched his arm lightly. So Xander decided to turn his thoughts to Draco, and they soon turned to anger. Quickly he walked over to Draco and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled as he slammed Draco roughly into the wall. "You got him to calm down when we couldn't. You probably could have gotten him to talk about what was wrong, but no, you had to act like a bloody prat!"

Draco looked at his counter self in fear. He had strength that didn't show in his body, Draco knew that. He was about to say something when Xander shoved him again and continued ranting.

"No, don't say anything. You just shut up and let me speak. You bloody well know that what you did was a cheap shot. You fucking prick!" Xander shoved Draco again, this time his head hitting the wall. Draco yelped slightly in pain, but kept listening.

"You know what?" Xander asked, roughly letting go of Draco, "The fact that makes me sick," And with that he walked away. J.T. followed closely at his feet, knowing that Harry would want to be left alone.

Harry sat in front of the toilet for 10 minutes before he stopped throwing up. His stomach was churning uncomfortably and his throat burned with bile. Slowly, willing his headache away, he made his way to the sink. Looking around he found a toothbrush, which he heaped with toothpaste. Slowly he brushed his teeth, turning the lights down for they hurt his already throbbing head.

Draco stood unmoved from where Xander left him. Why was he acting that way? Why had he been so rude to Harry? Xander had been correct when he called Draco a prat. All these years he had been so rude to Harry, and for what? Because his father told him to? People believed it to be because Harry had rejected his friendship in first year, but that actually wasn't the reason. He was to blame for that because he had made fun of his first friend. So why was he so rude?

But the bigger question was: why did he care? All of a sudden he cared, and it confused him to no end. He had never, in all of the 7 years he had known Harry, cared about his feelings, and now that J.T. and Xander were here, he suddenly did.

Harry had clung to him as though he were his lifeline, like he cared for him, and he threw it in his face. What kind of person was he? Was he really a disgrace? How had it come to this? His thoughts then turned to J.T. and Xander. When Draco saw them together he felt something akin to jealousy and that confused him even more. With that his resolve broke and he slumped to the ground, knees drawn to his chest, gripping his hair, and fighting the loosing battle of trying to hold back his tears. And on came the heart wrenching sobs. And this is how Harry walked in, hoping to find peace, but only finding a broken Draco.

Swiftly Harry walked to Draco and fell to his knees, forgetting his throbbing head and sick stomach. He took Draco in his arms and pressed his head to his chest, comforting him the best he could. Rubbing his back he rocked him back and forth, whispering little words to comfort Draco in his ears.

"Ho-how can you be so nice to me...after everything I've done?" Draco asked.

"Because..." Harry paused for a moment before he took a chance and continued, "I like you...I...I like you a lot."

A/N: Mwahahahaha! I am evil, I know! (Raven: Meanie. ooh, but I get to type the next chappie!) Ok, I will update Wrong Turn soon. My floppy that I had it on is totally filled with viruses and won't work, so I have to re-write it all! I will try to get it out as fast as possible. Thank you all who review my stories, I love them! YOU HAVE TO READ RAVEN'S NEW STORY!!!! IT'S SO COOL!!! Her name is Blackraven13. Well, that's all. Please review, I love them, and Raven is a review whore. (Lol, jkjk...well...not really...)

-Cherry

Remember: Smurfs are your friends not your enemies.


	7. Too lazy to come up with a good chapter ...

WANINGS: Same as always. Swearing, sexual content, mentions of suicide, and SLASH, lost of lovely SLASH!! You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I am not a freakin blonde! Harry and Co. do not belong to me, got it? mumbles idiots....

A/N: Hey everyone!! Raven's back! I all know you just absolutely _loved_ that little cliffy at the end of last chap, so I decided to get this out before you all decide to eviscerate me and Cherry. I get to write the fluff! And a little angst too...I like 'em both.

_Last chapter – _

"_Ho-how can you be so nice to me...after everything I've done?" Draco asked._

"_Because..." Harry paused for a moment before he took a chance and continued, "I like you...I...I like you a lot."_

Draco froze as the confession left Harry's mouth. _Harry? Since when was Potter Harry?_ Draco thought. _Harry had said he liked me. Does that mean as a friend? Or does he just care for me? Or is it...love? Do I like Harry? Yes, I think I do. As much as it pains me to admit it, I care for him, quite a bit actually. And the jealousy whenever Xander and J.T. are together...do I love him? Does he love me? He as good as said it but..._

Draco was snapped from his thoughts as Harry quickly stood up, fleeing the room. It seems he had thought just a little too long, and Harry had taken his silence as rejection. Without thinking Draco stood up and followed, just catching sight of a cloak whipping out the doorway. Quickly Draco summoned his own cloak and followed, racing through the halls. After a while he realized where Harry was leading him – the astronomy tower. It was a nice place to be alone, if there wasn't a couple up there making out.

Draco burst into the tower to find Harry gazing out over the edge of the ramparts, cloak whipping around him in the wind. Slowly Draco approached him, but if Harry noticed, he didn't show it.

"Harry?" Draco said quietly. Harry gave no indication that he had heard him.

"Harry, please. I...I'm sorry, I..." Draco started. He reached out to Harry, surprised when he didn't flinch as Draco touched his shoulder. Slowly he turned the raven-haired teen around to face him. Draco gasped slightly at the sorrow filling those emerald eyes, at the trail of tears down his face. On instinct Draco wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"I didn't mean it Harry. I was thinking. I like you to Harry, a lot." Draco whispered in his ear. At this Harry broke, letting the sobs overtake him, wrapping his arms around Draco as both boys sunk to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked. Harry just shook his head.

"No one has ever cared for me before." Harry whispered.

"What? Someone must have! Weasley, Granger, Black, Lupin, the entire Weasley family, they all care for you. Your parents must have loved you." Draco said.

"Sirius only saw my father. Ron is still slightly blinded by the whole boy-who-lived thing. Hermione's too busy trying to deny she loves Ron. Mrs. Weasley may love me, but she has her own family to look after. I'm just a burden. I can't remember my parents at all...except for Halloween." Harry said, whispering the last part. Draco heard however, and figured out quickly that he was talking about his parents murders. Draco hugged him closer before tilting Harry's face up to look into his eyes.

"You're not a burden Harry. Never again will you be alone. You've got me now, and I don't plan on leaving anytime soon. And I can tell Xander and J.T. truly care about you too. I care about you, so much that I tried to deny it for a long time. But it's there and it can't be ignored." Draco said. He moved his hand to cup Harry's face, lightly running the pad of his thumb over the tracks the tears made down Harry's cheek.

Both boys stilled, staring at each other before Draco leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Harry's in a chaste kiss. At first Harry was too surprised to react, and Draco began to pull away, but one of Harry's hands moved to the back of his neck, pulling the blonde in for a deeper kiss.

Harry's hands tangled themselves in the silky blonde hair of his partner while Draco's hands ran up and down Harry's back and side, sending shivers down the brunette's spine and pressing him closer to the blonde. When the need for oxygen overwhelmed them they reluctantly pulled away, still sitting on the ground entwined together. Harry leaned his head on Draco's shoulder, burying his face in the crook of his neck while Draco leaned a cheek on the soft mess of black hair that was Harry's head.

They stayed like that for several moments, relishing in each others company. With a silent agreement the two stood up and returned to their rooms so as not to worry the others or get caught by Filch. They kissed once more, briefly, before each went to his own bed.

In their own room Xander and J.T. smiled to each other, having witnessed the chaste kiss the two shared before bed. Happy with themselves they too turned in for the night. Luckily all four inhabitants of the rooms slept peacefully for the remainder of the night.

In the morning three all four boys slept late. Harry was the first to wander out of his room and sat in front of the fire, relishing in the warmth. Soon after Harry got up, Draco entered the room. He sat down beside Harry and the raven-haired teen smiled nervously at him. Draco smiled back. Not a smirk, but an actual smile. Harry thought it looked quite good on the boy and a bit of his nervousness faded away.

"Did you sleep alright the rest of the night?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Not even my normal nightmares." Harry said.

"Do you have the nightmares often?" Draco asked, letting his mask fall and showing his slight worry for the boy.

"I...almost every night." Harry admitted. "I started having nightmares after Cedric died, of that night. Then even more after...after Sirius. After last year they only got worse." Harry wondered briefly why he was telling Draco so much, more than he even told his friends. Perhaps this is what love is? Complete trust? Harry had never known true love, and was therefore confused.

Draco moved closer to Harry as he admitted his nightmares and wrapped the smaller teen in a comforting embrace. Harry too wrapped his arms around Draco, relishing the feeling of just being held close, breathing in Draco's intoxicating scent. After a moment Draco gathered up the courage to ask another question.

"What happened in sixth year Harry?" instantly the other boy tensed. "I saw them bring you into the school. I was under an invisibility cloak so no one noticed. You...I thought you were dead." Draco admitted. "I'm guessing they tortured you. It was a stupid question, just forget it." Draco said.

"No, it's okay. It's just...the memories are still so fresh. It...it was so horrible. I...toward the end I...I wanted them to kill me, I wanted to kill myself, I wanted anything to stop the pain." Harry said, words slightly muffled by Draco's neck and shoulder where Harry had buried his face in the crook of the blonde's neck.

Draco felt a wetness on his shoulder and realized Harry was crying. He pulled Harry into his lap and began rocking him back and forth, muttering calming words. Neither noticed the door to Xander and J.T.'s room open as the two peeked out, and then quickly close again to give the two on the sofa privacy.

"I'm so weak. How could I just give up like that when everyone is counting on me? I'm their savior, I can't be weak." Harry said through his tears.

"It's not weak Harry. I'm sure you lasted much longer there than anyone else would have in your shoes. You are a strong wizard Harry. You've been through so much. Most of which I've only recently learned of. Many others would have broken long before you did." Draco said. Harry sniffed and shook his head.

"No...I...it's not..." Harry tried to say. Finally he gave up trying to use words and slowly removed the thick leather band from around his wrist, holding it out for all to see the tell-tale scar there. Draco's eyes widened and he looked up to Harry's face, but Harry was looking at the ground ashamed.

"This summer. After all the torture." He whispered. "I couldn't take it. The pain. The memories. My relatives. I gave up. I broke. I almost died at my own hand." He said, tears falling unchecked down his face. Draco gently took Harry's wrist, and entwined his other hand with Harry's.

"Who stopped you?" he asked quietly.

"My Aunt. She said she wouldn't have 'those freaks' blaming her for my death. She called an ambulance – a muggle means of transport, made specifically for getting injured people to the hospital. By the time it arrived I was unconscious. I woke up three days later. They say I'm lucky I didn't suffer any brain damage, that my Aunt called just in time. She wasn't even worried about me, just what the order would do when they found out I was dead. After that they kept a close watch on me, not allowing me near anything sharp, so I couldn't try again." Again harry wondered why he was sharing so much with Draco. He knew part of it was that this secret had been weighing on him so heavily. It was a great relief to finally tell someone.

"Did you...want to try again?" Draco asked. Harry bit his lip and nodded his head, a new wave of tears coming over him. Draco just pulled him into a hug, pressing Harry's head against his chest, rubbing soothing circles on the teen's back.

"And...and now?" Draco whispered after Harry had calmed slightly.

"I have you." Harry whispered back, bringing his lips up to meet Draco's in a soothing kiss.

A/N: Awww! So sweet...sorry, lol. I hope you all loved this nice fluffy little chappie, even if it was a bit depressing. And I didn't even leave a cliffie! Yayness! Now review please, cuz like Cherry said, I'm a review whore!!

Cherry A/N: I have to say something...sorry Rav. THIS WAS AWESOME! The chaps she writes I read like I'm reading a normal story. I'll try to have the next chappie by Monday, but I'm going to be SO busy. I have the Incubus concert on Saturday and on Sunday I have to clean my room. I also have to finish the next chap for Wrong Turn...hm...Raven and I might get Jared to write the next chappie. Well, either way, it will be soon, promise.


	8. Raven didn't name it so I'm not going to...

WANINGS: Same as always. Swearing, sexual content, mentions of suicide, and SLASH, lost of lovely SLASH!! You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: Harry and Co. do not belong to me, got it? mumbles idiots….

A/N: Raven again. Cherry was clueless as to where I was going with this. Come to think of it, I'm kinda clueless too…well, let's see what I type up, shall we?

"I guess they didn't need us to play match maker after all." Xander said to J.T. They were sprawled across the bed in their room, wanting to give Harry and Draco as much time alone as possible.

"Maybe they were destined for each other. Maybe all the Draco's and Harry's in all the universes are meant to be together." J.T. said.

"Don't go getting all philosophical on me now Harry."(A/N: again, in private they are more likely to call each other by their real names) Xander said. Before J.T. could respond their names were called from the other room. They entered the sitting room to find Dumbledore waiting along with Harry and Draco.

"Ah, there they are." The elderly wizard said. "I came to discuss some things that might help us get you back to your own universe." He said. "Lemon Drop?" Ah, can't forget the lemon drops, now can we?

"No thank you. What would you like to discuss?" Xander asked.

"Ah, yes. I believe it may be helpful to know how similar your world is to this one." He said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"So far we've only noticed a few differences." Xander started. "Mainly it's just things like certain events and people who are different. Nothing drastic like flying pigs and different cultures." He said.

"Events such as?" Dumbledore prompted.

"We were talking with Harry the first day we arrived, and he noticed I didn't have a scar. In our world, Voldemort never attacked my family, and he was never defeated. My parents are still alive, along with many other people who were close to Harry in this world. That's the major difference we've noticed really. Other than that it's just people's looks and attitudes, though many, like Hermione and Ron, are quite similar." J.T. continued.

"Well, that is news. What has kept Voldemort from taking over in your world?" Dumbledore asked.

"Not much really. Durmstrang went to him willingly, and Beauxbatons was destroyed. He's been working on weakening the Ministry, but they have spread out so that it is harder to crush them. The Aurors and Hit Wizards each have their own base of operations, as do the unspeakables and the magic reversal squad. The officials, like the Minister, as well as a few of the less essential departments share a base. They figure if they are spread out they will be harder to destroy. Also, people are regularly screened for the Dark Mark." Xander said.

"Interesting." Dumbledore said, tapping his chin and looking to be deep in thought.

"Who is the minister in your world?" Harry asked.

"Bartemis Crouch Sn." J.T. answered. "Why? Is it someone different here?"

"Yes. Cornelius Fudge is our extremely inept Minister. He refused to acknowledge that Voldemort had returned for quite some time. If Crouch Sn. Is Minister, does that mean his son never became a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Crouch Jr.? A Death Eater? No, he's a high ranking ministry official, right up there with his father." Xander answered. "He was a Death Eater in this world?"

"Yeah. He's the one that delivered me to Voldemort in my fourth year and allowed him to regain his body." Harry said.

"Merlin." Xander breathed. Draco, who was sitting close beside Harry, placed his hand over Harry's in a comforting motion.

They continued to talk for about an hour, comparing each other's worlds to one another. Some things were eerily similar, while other things couldn't be more opposite. During the conversation, Harry caught Dumbledore staring at him several times as if he was trying to figure something out. Finally, when the conversation had died down slightly, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Might I inquire as to why you are wearing glamour charms Harry?" Dumbledore asked. Harry felt as if the bottom of his stomach had dropped out.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

"Don't try to fool me Mr. Potter, I can tell when someone is wearing a concealing charm. You seem to have them over a good percentage of your body, and I would rather be safe than sorry." Dumbledore said, a slight edge seeping into his voice.

"What…I – I don't…" No. this couldn't be happening. He had worked so hard to conceal it…

"Please understand that I only wish to be positive you are who you say you are. Finite Incantatum." Dumbledore said calmly. Instantly scars began to form on Harry's exposed arms. Old ones, new ones, thick pink ones, and thin white ones all overlapped to form a confused web over his skin that told a story of years of pain and suffering.

Vaguely Harry registered the sound of a gasp, but for the most part he was trying to fight down another panic attack. Everything he had worked so hard to hide was now out in the open. He had hidden his scars for a reason, and now his secret was out.

"Harry?" Draco inquired in a slightly wavering voice.

"I'm a freak." Harry whispered, only loud enough for the three other teens to hear, before turning and bolting into his room. Draco gave the rooms occupants one last look before following Harry at a more sedate pace.

"Harry?" he asked softly as he slid into the room.

"Go away." Harry said. It was evident from his voice that he was either crying or close to it. "I don't need to hear how ugly I am, I already know." he said, his voice broken and wavering. Draco's anger at whoever had done that to his Harry quickly evaporated as he took in the sullen teen lying curled up on the bed.

"Oh Harry." Draco said, walking over to the bed and gathering the slightly smaller teen into his arms.

"You aren't ugly, and you're not a freak." Draco said. "A few scars don't change who you are and they certainly don't make you ugly." Draco said, laying on the bed with Harry still wrapped in his arms. Once more Harry hid his face in Draco's neck.

"Who did this to you Harry?" Draco asked after a moment.

"No one. Everyone. The Dursley's. The Death Eaters. The whole damn world." Harry said. Draco tightened his arms around Harry.

"Could…could I see them?" Draco asked.

"You don't want to see what a freak I am." Harry said.

"Harry! You aren't a freak!" Draco said, the tiniest hint of anger seeping into his voice. "Please Harry? I want to know you, scars and all."

"Alright." Harry said, removing himself from Draco's arms and sitting up. He removed his shirt, revealing even more scars cris crossing across his chest. Harry turned and Draco gasped. His back was more or less one huge scar. Lines covered his back, lash marks from a belt or something similar, all piled one on top of the other so that there was barely an inch of unmarked skin.

"Oh Harry." Draco breathed, tracing his fingers lightly over a particularly long and thick scar. Harry shivered slightly and Draco pulled him back into a fierce hug.

"I swear those bastards will pay for this. Every last one of them." Draco vowed.

"It's okay Draco, I'm fine." Harry said.

A/N: Hm…Raven didn't leave a note here, so I am! YAY! Hey, it's Cherry! I have an idea of where to go with this now, so I will update soon! Sorry about the wait, but you know how it is, kept screwing up, so…it's here now. I'll update ASAP, promise. That English paper is hell, I'm telling you. Well…review! And suggestions, please.

-Cherry


	9. readreadreadread

Ok, you all can get pissed at me for this, but right now it doesn't matter. I'm getting a different name: **squirrelswillrule **on for various reasons that you can see on my pro for that name. I will be re-writing all my stories, revising, and everything, over the course of the next two weeks. After that, I will have new chapters up for all my stories, and they will be pretty long, I promise. After that I will be back to my normal once a week updates, promise. I advise you to, if you've read my stories already, to re-read/skim them again because I will be changing plot lines, and greatly so in A New Beginning.. That's all, please don't me mad at me, but if you want an explination, like I said before, go to my pro for the name in bold above, and read my reasoning…it's a good reason, I promise. So, you'll hear from me soon. If you want me to e-mail you once I have a certain story up or something, send to me in a review or something your e-mail address. Thank you, and again, sorry.


End file.
